Hasta pronto, elfo
by delenatore
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas fueran al revés? ¿Si Thorin estuviera vivo y fuera otro el que muriera?


¿Qué pasaría si las cosas fueran al revés? ¿Si Thorin estuviera vivo y fuera otro el que muriera?

Thorin luchaba con más de cinco orcos al mismo tiempo y cada vez llegaban más hasta su posición no pudieron ayudar a los demás, le molestaba el no defender a los suyos, sobre todo a su familia directa pero lo que no se perdonaría sería no salvar una vida valiosa para él

-NO!-gritó furioso con la espada atravesando el cuerpo del trasgo, inmediatamente se zafó y corrió hasta llegar al infortunado ser que había sentido como la maza azotaba su cuerpo una y otra vez, tirado en el piso boca abajo se encontraba el de melenas blancas pero que se estaban volviendo rojizas por su propia sangre. Por su paso mató a un par de hombres de Azog

-Sueltalo!-exigió Thorin con miedo de que diera el golpe decisivo

-¿Tanto te interesa, Escudo de Roble?-se echó a reír rodeado a Thranduil con un solo brazo, el elfo estaba débil como para luchar por zafarse además que el orco apretaba con fuerza su agarre para que sus heridas dolieran más y así se mantuviera quieto

-No voy a volver a repetirlo-lo amenazó con la Orcrist

-Yo no recibo ordenes, yo las doy-y con eso enterró una espada en el cuerpo maltratado del rey luego de batallar y haber vencido a bastantes enemigos, sin embargo el enfrentarse a Azog y Bolgo al mismo tiempo se le complicó al elfo.

Thorin sorprendido y en silencio quedó inmóvil mirando como la sangre empezaba a derramarse en el cuerpo del elfo rey, Azog con aires de superioridad aventó a Thranduil hasta una gran roca donde chocó de espalda. El horrible orco se preparó para dar muerte al nuevo rey bajo la montaña pero no pudo lograrlo, esta vez el enano había salido vencedor y no conforme con eso se dio el lujo de que un agonizante Azog viera morir a su hijo en manos de su mismo asesino. Thorin sintió satisfacción por ello que por un momento se olvidó del otro problema, un terriblemente herido Thranduil. Corrió en su auxilio escondiéndose tras esa roca para no ser vistos tan fácil, lo volteó dejando que la cabeza del elfo cayera sobre sus cortas piernas

-Elfo, elfo,elfo!-repetía sin pausar-abre los ojos!-pero nada lo hacía reaccionar y eso es porque fue demasiado tarde para salvarle la vida-ey!, vamos!, levántate ahora!-con fuerza trataba que el otro hiciera algún movimiento pero ya nada se podía hacer-no, tú no….vamos, vamos-no aceptaba el hecho de que partiera a quien alguna vez dijo odiar pero era todo lo contrario.-regresa…-ya no gritaba desesperado sino más bien melancólico susurraba a su oído-te necesito aquí…conmigo-las palabras eran en vano, ya nada despertaría a su rey. –NO!-un grito ahogado apenas audible entre tanto alboroto. La guerra aun no terminaba pero una parte suya estaba destrozada como para tener la misma fortaleza con la que inició la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Pero aunque le doliera debía regresar a la acción y salvar a quienes pudiera antes que tuvieran el mismo fatídico destino que Thranduil.

Cuando todo finalizó socorrieron a quienes lo necesitaban y Thorin al ver que Kili y Fili y los demás estaban hasta cierto punto bien, salvos pero no sanos; lo que hizo fue ir por el cuerpo del rey pero ya un par de elfos se había encargado de llevárselo en el gran ciervo que estaba lastimado de su lomo solo un poco. No le dio tiempo a Thorin de despedirse como debía y tampoco podía ir con ellos aunque quisiera, como rey debía quedarse a ayudar a los demás y eso hizo.

Ya habían pasado diez años desde aquella batalla en que el ejército de los elfos, hombres, enanos y águilas se unieron para un propósito común. Diez años en que no podía borrar de su mente el nombre y rostro de Thranduil y mucho menos de su interior porque el elfo había llegado muy al fondo de su corazón. Pasó muchas noches en vela llorando escondido en sus sabanas maldiciéndose a él mismo por no haberle ayudado a tiempo, molesto por haber tratado mal al difunto rey aunque igual este hacía lo mismo con él. Se parecían aunque lo negaran siempre.

Fue una fría noche que Thorin llegó al Bosque Negro siendo recibido como la realeza que era por los guardias, la última vez que pisó Mirkwood no le fue bien; siendo encerrado en el calabozo pero que gracias a un habilidoso hobbit pudieron escapar. Ahora le parecía extraño ver a Legolas sentado en el trono en el que alguna vez poseyó Thranduil, su elfo favorito después de todo.

-Vengo a verlo-estaban solos y nadie mas los escuchó, los que lo vieron llegar supusieron que tenía asuntos diplomáticos de los cuales hablar pero no, Legolas era el único que sabía el secreto de su padre y su amor-odio por el enano y viceversa. Lo dejó pasar a un gran jardín verde, le señaló con la mirada la tumba del antiguo rey y lo dejó solo para que se despidiera como debía ser aunque fuera una década después.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste atravesar este escudo de roble-comentó con diversión señalándose el pecho-te tornaste una dulce y amarga experiencia a la vez y heme aquí, viajando por días para llorar en tu tumba y ni siquiera verte de nuevo-se lamió los labios-no te he traído nada, disculpa pero supongo que las joyas que veo por acá son suficientes-miró una en especial que es la que Thranduil reclamaba como suya-bueno, no quiero interrumpir tu descanso-Thorin a veces era muy tosco para hablar como para saber lo que estaba diciendo o si lo decía correctamente-bueno, mejor me callo…yo…espero seguir viéndote aunque sea en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños-una lagrima mojó su mejilla izquierda

Antes de girar para regresar al palacio y despedirse; un ciervo blanco hizo su aparición enfrente suyo, lo observó fijamente y sonrió para sí mismo y para él también-hasta pronto-asintió dando la media vuelta para retornar.


End file.
